


Hello World

by Falsum



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, sorry it's another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsum/pseuds/Falsum
Summary: Hi! I haven’t really written anything since middle school, but I wanted to give it a shot, and here’s the result. Not really sure why I’m compelled to put it on the internet, but there you are. Maybe for criticism. Maybe I hope you’ll like it. Maybe to prove something. I'd like to start a blog here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/from-falsehood-anything. At any rate:





	Hello World

Drip… drip… drip…

Nick cast another dead-eyed glance at his small bedside table. 2:00. He wasn’t  
going to be able to pull off ‘cheerful’ come the morning, but if he got to sleep  
soon he might be able to manage 'pleasant’.

Drip… drip…

Though, chances of that were fading fast.

While the top floor of the apartment complex offered a stunning view of the  
Rainforest district out of a modest window, it also offered immediate knowledge  
of new cracks in the roof.

Drip…

Of course, it wasn’t the dripping that was keeping Nick up. He had slept on  
streets far noisier than the leak, or the rain causing it. Rather, it was a  
thought that was torturing him. A thought which Nick had successfully fought off  
while awake, but which had returned to mount an attack while he was tired and  
vulnerable.

Drip… drip…

Try as he might, he couldn’t feel sorry for himself. Because this was his fault.  
He had seen it coming, clearer than day, and had kept going. Because it was fun, exciting, tempting. Because for a few moments, he hadn’t felt the  
horrible lonliness which had haunted him since he left home.

Drip…

But things went too far. And now, what had once been brief, hopeful thought,  
was very, dangerously, real.  
There were many levels on which this was bad. For one, it was still huge taboo. While it had been legalized 15 years ago, a lot of mammals were still very vocally sore about it.  
For another, they were partners. Fraternization of that kind was… strongly  
discouraged.  
For another another, what would she think? She would never look at him the same way again. And she would try, too. She would laugh and he would laugh and they would pretend it was okay, that it was something they could forget like it had never happened, but they would both be lying.

Drip…

And she was so small, could she even…

Nick shot up, sitting against the headboard, and tried very hard to steer his  
train of thought somewhere else. There were times when he wasn’t sure if he  
could hide it when he looked at her, and if he kept those thoughts up, he wasn’t  
sure if he could keep the embarassment behind the barrier.

Something needed to happen. He just wasn’t sure what.

A few minutes later, feeling safe from the brief, (mostly) unwelcome intrusion,  
Nick flopped back onto his pillow.

The dripping stopped, and Nick’s thoughts were starting to fuzz at the edges.

And, despite many years of bitter experience, his newly recovered spark won out. Nick’s last conscious experience for the night was the calm sense that everything might be okay.


End file.
